


Our Girl

by kagszzy



Series: Riverdale's Golden Girl: In All Colors [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding(mentioned), Choking, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Jealousy, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Passing Out (brief), Polyamory, Possessive Sex, Punishment, Slut Shaming, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: Betty just wanted to spend a little alone time with her Daddies. But when they find out she's been asked out by another guy, shes reminded of how they do NOT like to share her with others.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Hiram Lodge, FP Jones II/Betty Cooper/Hiram Lodge
Series: Riverdale's Golden Girl: In All Colors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608307
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Our Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlessiaNott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessiaNott/gifts).



> I caught a fucking cold, and powered through to finish this bc OF COURSE I come up with the ending, as my throat itches and coughs and my nose is runny. Ugh. This was for another great supporter, so I'm sorry if its not 'punishment' enough. But I tried to make up for it, with some dirty talk and a nice kinky ending. I hope you still like it! I'm gonna go lay down now. 😪😷

Betty blinks at the note in her locker. It's a simple, white piece of paper, folded over with her name written neatly in scripture on it. She looks around at the other students in the hallway, to try and see if she can spot the person who may have been the one to leave it there. No luck.

She turns back and reaches for the note, but the bell rings, and she hastily stuffs it into her notebook for now, packing up the rest of her things and eager to leave. Tonight, Alice will be working late at the Register and that means Betty can have some alone time, or rather, spend her alone time, somewhere else. She opens up her inbox and sends out a group text.

-Today at 4?

She puts away the rest of her stuff before her phone chimes with two responses.

-Let me finish some paperwork and I’ll be there asap, Princess.

-Yes, Baby. I’ll have the boys watch the bar once I get back into town. C you then.

Betty coyly bites her lips and slams her locker shut, quickly making her way out the school and towards her ‘home’ away from home.

  


[...]

  


Betty walks up to a tall, sleek building a little further away from the Pembroke and enters it. She takes the elevator up to the 2nd floor and walks down the primed hallway once it opens. She stops in front of a door with a gold plate that has ‘2D’ inscripted onto it and takes out an elegant, matching gold key, topped with a pink satin bow at the end of the handle. She enters the key in the lock and pushes the door open to the large, luxurious suite.

Immediately Betty breathes a sigh of relief. It’s _much_ better being here than alone at her boring old house. Plus, her company will be arriving sometime soon, which has her squeezing her legs together in anticipation. But, she does have some time to kill. So she figures she will be a good girl and actually do some studying while she waits. She might even be rewarded for it.

Betty’s eye’s gaze over to a cabinet on the wall, where her most expensive toys bought for her lie, and she squeals excitedly at the idea. She settles down into the large, ornate desk in the corner of the living room, which was also bought for her, and she begins her work. Eagerly awaiting the rest of her company to show up.

  


[...]

  


About 40 minutes pass by and Betty stretches in her seat. She’s feeling a bit parched and gets up, walking across the room to pass through the swinging doors that lead into the fully stocked kitchen. As she’s snacking on some treats, Betty hears the front door open and close shut. She hears one male voice, no, _two_ male voices and she quickly finishes her snack and downs the rest of her water, cleaning up any mess before she makes her way back into the living room. Pleasantly surprised that they both arrived together.

Betty decides to stop and listen through the door at the mens’ conversation, biting back her smile, hoping that they’ve spotted her work scattered on the large desk before she goes out to greet them. 

“My, my. Our little girl seemed to be hard at work while she was waiting for us.” She hears Hiram say. 

“That she has.” FP’s voice answers back. Betty’s leg’s rub excitingly as she listens.

“Excellent little note taker, she is.” Hiram says.

“What’s that?” FP’s voice asks. Betty’s brows furrow for a moment, pressing her ear closer.

“Not sure, let’s see.... _Hmm_ , judging by the context of this note, it would seem that our dear Betty has caught the attention of a classmate.” Betty’s eyes scan the floor, then widen with realization. _The note from my locker! Fuck!_ she thinks.

Hiram must have handed it over for FP to inspect, as she hears him say, irritated, “Sounds like this kid has had his _attention_ on her, for a while now.” 

She hears a scoff, “Well now, that simply won’t do.” Hiram's voice says sternly. Betty bites her thumb worriedly. Although her Daddies praise and shower her with gifts and affection, they are quite the possessive and jealous types. At school, she can easily turn her head from any coming-ons and in public, no one would _dare_ to try and make a move on her, not with one, or both of them, by her side. But a written note? Directly asking her out? Which she left in plain view, for BOTH of them to see? Betty swallows thickly.

“Princess?” Hiram calls out, loud and clear and Betty internally squeaks. She takes a deep breath and pushes through the swinging door, stepping into the large living space to meet with FP and Hiram.

  


[...]

  


All things considered, it could be _much_ worse, Betty briefly thinks before she gasps and flinches from the sharp slap on her ass with the princess plug, nestled deep in her rectum. She works her mouth harder on Hiram’s cock, moaning around his thick length as FP fucks _his_ cock up into her pussy. They’ve settled onto the couch, with Betty straddling FP and Hiram kneeling next to them, so she could suck him off. He tightly grips her messy ponytail, having been tousled about as he roughly fucks her face. 

“Princess must have said something clever, with this pretty mouth of hers, to have warrant her classmate to write that note.” Hiram shoves his cock deep, looking down at Betty’s tear filled eyes as she chokes on his length. Her pussy squeezes FP hard and he groans.

“No, no.” He chuckles. “I bet it was this slutty ass of yours that had made him write it, huh?” FP twists and fucks the princess plug in and out of her ass, while he continues to fuck her cunt. Betty moans, eyes fluttering from her Daddies words and feeling completely _stuffed._ Hiram pulls his cock out, and slaps Betty across the face, before stuffing himself back down her throat. 

“Well, Princess? Which was it, your ass or your mouth?” Hiram smirks, as Betty whimpers around his shaft, choking against his cock, shaking her head. She cries out when FP smacks the plug further into her and it causes her cunt to spasm, coming hard and shaking. FP grabs Betty by her throat, pulling her off of Hiram and brings her close to his face.

“Who the fuck said you could come, hm?” He growls in her ear and it only makes Betty clench harder as the pleasure tingles down her legs. Hiram sucks his teeth, shaking his head as he removes the plug from her ass.

“You’re disappointing us, Princess.” 

FP pulls his cock out from her clenching pussy, as Hiram sits down onto the couch. FP hands Betty over to him, and Hiram has her straddle _his_ lap now. She’s still working through the tremors of her orgasm, so she cries out loudly when Hiram stuffs his cock into her clamping pussy and FP shoves himself into her gaping rim. FP thrusts his cock hard at the same time Hiram bucks his pelvis up. Betty moans, throwing her head back and curling her toes at the double assault on both of her holes. FP wraps his hand around her hair and jerks her head, arching her back. Hiram’s hands come up and grope her tits. Pinching her nipples and making her gasp. Her body, quickly reaching another orgasm. 

“Oh, oh! Please!” Betty cries out, feeling their cocks stuff and rub her sensitive walls. FP leans over her.

“What? Babygirl wants to come?” 

Hiram trails his hands up from her breasts, over her long neck. “At least she remembered to ask this time.” He chuckles. Betty moans, her cunt and ass squeeze down on her Daddies cocks. Both men groan and curse from the feel of her tight holes clenching around them. FP pulls out and slaps her ass.

“Fuck, it _must_ have been your ass, catching all of those boys’ attention. You’re about to make me come, from the way you keep squeezing me.” FP digs his fingers into her plump flesh. “You been shaking this slutty ass of yours around?” Betty shakes her head, face flushed and panting hard. 

“No? You sure? You haven’t been parading around, in those cheerleader skirts, letting everyone see these ass cheeks?” FP smacks her again and Betty gasps, unsure of how to answer since she _is_ on the squad but isn’t purposely trying to attract anyone. Hiram grips her thighs and grinds her harder against him. She moans, breathing quicker as her clit rubs against his pelvis.

“Answer him.” He growls. Betty bites her lip before whimpering out.

“Y-Yes, but-” FP thrusts his cock back into her, bottoming out, and Betty cries at how _deep_ he is inside of her. 

“Ooo, Babygirl," FP grits out, "Walking around like a little whore, showing off and having boys write you love letters. Then you want _us_ to come play with you after, huh?” FP fucks her hard and quick, while Hiram leisurely fucks his cock into her pussy, enjoying himself as he watches her get handled roughly.

 _“Oh! Oh..god!”_ Betty keens, begging to come as she feels her walls tighten up and her clit throbs. Hiram reaches up and brings her face down. 

“Quiet.” He commands and crashes his lip against hers. Betty whimpers into the kiss and her eyes flutter upwards as she comes, pulsing hard around their cocks. Hiram pulls her off his face. “We didn’t give you permission for that.” He frowns. 

FP wraps his hands around Betty’s throat and brings her up, tightening his grip as he grinds his hips into her. “Thought you were our good girl, Baby. But here you are, flirting with boys, playing around and coming without our permission.” 

Hiram moves his hand down towards her clit and begins to rub her fast. Betty’s mouth opens in a silent moan, as FP’s hands continue to hold her in place and both mens’ cocks fuck her in her oversensitive holes. The pleasure rises within her body and her vision starts to blur. Her eyes flutter shut and she passes out from the overwhelming pleasure.

  


[...]

  


Betty slowly awakens to see FP looking down at her, groping her tit and pulling at his cock with his other hand. He leans down and gives her a lazy kiss, which she absentmindedly, but happily, complies. She registers that she’s been turned over, resting on Hiram’s chest, who has begun to fuck her ass, now that she’s woken up. Betty breaks the kiss and starts to pant, the pleasure building up again. FP comes up and presses the head of his cock through her folds, stuffing her up with his length. 

“Ohhh.” Betty sighs at the _fullness_ again and Hiram's hand holds one of her legs up, while FP holds her other leg open. They both start to thrust and raise their hips faster, fucking her with a steady pace. Betty whimpers and moans at the pleasure, her body feels warm and pulsing. She can feel FP and Hiram getting close too. Their breaths coming out in quick grunts and their hips thrust into her even faster now. Betty exhales hotly as her cunt and ass twitch as she feels her body tense over, as she comes again, with both men convulsing hard inside of her. They fill her up with so much cum, her holes can’t contain it and it spills out instantly once they both pull their cocks out from her. Betty lays her head back in bliss, groaning at the feel of their big white loads dripping out.

"Still can't keep it all in, huh?" FP chuckles. "Your greedy holes squeeze us dry and yet it it's always too much for you, always wanting more then what you can handle, but that's because you can't get enough of our cocks, hm?" Betty nods her flushed face. 

"Yes...I don't want anyone else." She reasons. FP's hand comes down to stroke her cheek.

"Because you're _our_ good girl, isn't that right?" His fingers curl around her neck and applies just the slightest pressure. Betty hums, eyes closing and her cunt pulses.

"Yes. I belong to you both."

Hiram rubs her leg. “That's right, and by the way, Princess, we’ve come up with a solution to rectify that no one tries to ask you out again.” He says. 

FP smirks down at her and moves his hand to rub at her stomach. “With a big round belly, I’m sure you’ll be left alone. No way some high school boy wants to deal with some baby drama, that’s for sure.” 

Betty bites her lip and moans, rubbing her legs together and mixing the cum from her pussy and ass. The thought of being swollen with _either_ of their kin, and not knowing _who_ makes Betty beg for more and of course, her Daddies happily deliver.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Betty in a polygamy relationship with FP+Hiram. She’s their good girl doing her homework but gets punished when they find out she gets asked out by a guy. Any kink/-Daddykink, slut shaming, breeding.
> 
> The 2D on the door stands for 2Daddies 😉
> 
> Questions? Follow my [tumblr](https://kagszzy.tumblr.com)  
> Curiosities? Head over to my profile & read my bio.


End file.
